Insert title here
by vipKuro
Summary: GERMAN [Lemon/Yaoi] Kuro, (basierend auf 96neko) der sich mit seinen 19 Jahren eigentlich nur für Frauen interessiert, lebt zu der Zeit unbeschwert. Doch alles nimmt eine seltsame Wendung, als Len in sein Leben tritt.


"Kuro!", schallte es durch den Flur bis in sein Zimmer. Tenchou war schon lange wach und klopfte nun an seine Zimmertür. "Kuro-kun?", langsam öffnete er die Tür und linste ins Zimmer. "Komm schon, steh auf..", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. Als einzige Antwort gab Kuro ein leises Knurren von sich während er sich auf seinem Bett zur Wand hin drehte. Tenchou kam ins Zimmer und trat an sein Bett heran. "Na los, steh schon auf.", gab er etwas lauter von sich und verschränkte dabei seine Arme. "Ich will nicht..", nuschelte der Blonde in sein Kissen. "Hmm.." Tenchou wandte sich wieder von ihm ab, ging Richtung Tür und sagte als er das Zimmer verließ, "..dann muss ich wohl die Lachs Onigiri die ich für dich gemacht habe, gaaanz alleine aufessen." Er grinste und lief in Richtung Küche. Kuro machte die Augen auf, "Warte!" sprang aus dem Bett und folgte ihm in die Küche wo Tenchou schon breit grinsend ein Onigiri für ihn bereit hielt, welches ihm auch sogleich aus den Händen gerissen wurde. Die Onigiri mit Lachs waren Kuro's Lieblingsessen. Allgemein aß er verdammt gerne, was man seinem schlanken Körperbau jedoch nicht ansah. Und Tenchou kochte leidenschaftlich gerne. Die beiden waren also so gesehen die idealen Mitbewohner. "Danke~", sagte Kuro, während er sich mampfend auf einen der.. 'Küchenstühle', die doch eher wie Barhocker aussahen, setzte. "Und? Wieso schmeißt du mich so früh aus dem Bett?" Tenchou kicherte. Er sah kurz auf die Uhr und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Es war schon 12 Uhr mittags. "Na, du kommst doch heute mit ins Studio, hast du gesagt." Der blauhaarige stellte sein benutztes Geschirr weg. "Ach ja?" Kuro stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab. "Jaha~" bekam er als Antwort. "Heute sollten einige Kollaborationen aufgenommen werden, deswegen kommst du mit damit du meine Freunde und Kollegen kennen lernst." Er sah sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen leicht gehässigen Blick zu. "Ich weiß schon was du denkst.. Ja, es sind Mädchen in etwa deinem Alter dabei." Kuro grinste leicht. "Mehr brauchst du nicht sagen.", kam es von ihm mit lachendem Unterton. "Ich geh dann duschen~" Tenchou rollte mit den Augen und lächelte. Er räumte die Küche auf während Kuro sich fertig machte. Schließlich fuhren die beiden in Tenchou's Auto zum Studio. Als sie dort ankamen liefen sie durch einen langen Flur, an dessen Ende sich die Türen zu den Aufnahmestudios befanden. Tenchou hatte stets ein sanftes Lächeln im Gesicht. Er wirkte immer freundlich und sympathisch egal wo er war und wer ihm gegenüber stand. Dagegen lief Kuro mit seinen Händen in den Hosentaschen rum, sein Blick war eher kalt und er strahlte eine gewisse Arroganz aus. Die beiden betraten schließlich eins der Studios und trafen gleich auf eine Gruppe von Sängern. "Ahh, Tenchou-san!", kam es von einem grünhaarigen Mädchen. "Hey, zusammen.", er lächelte und winkte kurz. "Ich würde euch gern Kuro-kun vorstellen, meinen Mitbewohner." Kuro hob seine Hand als Begrüßungsgeste und gab ein kurzes "Hey" von sich. Es wurden ihm dann alle von Tenchou vorgestellt. "Das hier sind Gumi-Chan,", das grünhaarige Mädchen, welches Kuro anlächelte. "Miku-chan," sie hatte zwei lange Zöpfe, ihr Haar hatte eine blau-türkise farbe. Sie lächelte ebenfalls. "Luka-san" ein etwas älteres Mädchen, mit langem rosafarbenen Haar und.. beachtlicher Oberweite. "und Kaito-san." Ein Typ mit blauem Haar und einem langen Schaal. Er kam Kuro etwas komisch vor.. vor allem weil er gerade ein Eis am Stiel lutschte. Die beiden betrachteten sich mit skeptischen Blicken, in dem Moment kamen zwei Mädchen aus dem Recordingraum. Eine hatte langes blondes Haar, das andere Mädchen war etwas kleiner, hatte lila Haar und trug eine Häschen Jacke. Tenchou bemerkte die beiden. "Ah, Lily, Yuzuki. Das hier ist-" "Kuro~", sagte Kuro selbst, der sich schon längst den beiden zugewandt hatte. "Freut mich.", fügte er hinzu und lächelte verschmitzt. Tenchou schüttelte kurz lächelnd den Kopf und wandte sich dann Gumi und den anderen zu um sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. "Hey, ich bin Lily, das ist Yuzuki.", sagte sie auf die andere zeigend. "Hi", kam es von Yuzuki. Ihre Stimme klang sehr süß. "Und was machst du hier?", fragte die kleinere interessiert. "Ich bin ein Freund von Tenchou, er hat mich mit her genommen.", entgegnete er. "Ah, Tenchou-kun. Woher kennt ihr euch denn?", fragte sie weiter. "Wir sind Mitbewohner." Die drei kamen kurz näher ins Gespräch und Lily erwähnte eine Party im Apartment eines Freundes. "Nur eine kleine Feier unter Freunden und Kollegen, nichts exklusives.", fügte Yuzuki hinzu und kicherte. Lily verschränkte die Arme, "Komm doch auch, wenn du willst." sie lächelte ihn an. Er grinste. "Klar, gerne." Kuro grinste weiter vor sich hin. Es lief verdammt gut für ihn. Beide waren ziemlich hübsch und schienen ihn zu mögen. Das blonde Mädchen gab ihm noch ihre Nummer und die beiden verabschiedeten sich, da sie noch was zu erledigen hatten. Er ging zurück zu Tenchou und den anderen. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile. Der ältere musste noch einen Song aufnehmen, nachdem er damit fertig war, fuhr er mit Kuro nach Hause. "Und für wen hast du dich entschieden?", fragte Tenchou lächelnd während er auf die Straße schaute. "Huh?" Der blonde sah zu ihm rüber. "Na, wen magst du lieber, Yuzuki oder Lily?", fügte er hinzu. "Ah.. Um ehrlich zu sein.. hatte ich auf beide gehofft.", antwortete er und fing an zu lachen. Der blauhaarige lachte ebenfalls und boxte ihm leicht gegen die Schulter. Zuhause angekommen zog Kuro sich schnell um und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Party. Als er dort ankam und klopfte, öffnete ihm Lily sofort die Tür. "Heeeyy, Kuro! Ich hab schon auf dich gewartet." Sie grinste ihn an und zog ihn zu sich hinein. Lily hielt sein Handgelenk und führte ihn durch einen kleinen Flur, in ein sehr großes, modernes Wohnzimmer, wo sich eine Menge Leute tummelten. Es lief Musik, viele hatten Drinks in der Hand, tanzten oder unterhielten sich. Das Mädchen blieb an einem Tisch mit Alkohol und anderen Getränken stehen und ließ ihn los. "Willst du was trinken?", fragte sie, ihn anlächelnd. "Klar.", erwiderte er grinsend. Lily drehte sich um, mixte ihm etwas zusammen und reichte es ihm rüber. "Hier." Er nahm das Glas entgegen und trank einen Schluck. "Mmh, das ist gut, was ist da drin?" Lily kicherte. "Das ist mein Geheimnis~" Sie schien schon etwas mehr getrunken zu haben, dachte Kuro sich. "Lilyyyy!", rief jemand von hinten. "Yuzuki! Da bist du ja wieder.", sagte das blonde Mädchen zu ihr. "Miki-chan ist auch da. Komm mit!", sie sah den Blonden neben Lily stehen. "Oohh, Kuro-kun, hiii.", freute sie sich, "komm doch auch mit." Erneut wurde er in den nächsten Raum geschleppt. Dort warteten ein hübsches Mädchen mit rot-orangen Haaren, außerdem ein kleinerer Junge und ein Mädchen, beide mit blonden Haaren. Kuro musterte den Jungen und konnte beinahe seine Augen nicht von ihm lassen. Plötzlich bekam er ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er zuckte zusammen. Lily die inzwischen Miki begrüßt hatte zog Kuro zu sich ran. "Miki, das ist Kuro-kun. Kuro, Miki-chan." Die beiden begrüßten sich. Yuzuki wandte sich auf einmal Kuro zu. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. "Alles okay, Kuro-kun? Du bist ein bisschen rot.", fragte sie besorgt. "Ehm.." bevor er mehr sagen konnte, fing Miki an zu reden. "Das muss an Lily's 'Geheimgetränk' liegen. Du willst den Armen doch nicht abfüllen oder, Lil?", sagte sie lachend. Die anderen drei lachten ebenfalls. Und Kuro fügte nur hinzu "Ja.. Das muss es sein." Miki flüsterte den beiden Mädchen etwas zu und alle drei fingen an zu kichern. Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte, bis er merkte, dass er von hinten angestupst wurde. Er drehte sich um und erblickte das kleine blonde Mädchen. "Hey~ Wie heißt du?", kam es von ihr, während sie ihre Arme so vor sich zusammen hielt, dass ihre - nicht wirklich vorhandenen - Brüste etwas zur Geltung kamen. Er lachte etwas gehässig. "Kuro. Bist du nicht ein bisschen zu jung um auf so eine Party zu gehen?" "Pssssht! Nein! Bin ich nicht..", die kleine schaute verlegen zur Seite. Schaute ihn dann wieder an. "Wieso wie alt bist du denn?" sie klang neugierig. "Neunzehn~" entgegnete er etwas eingebildet. Sie kicherte leise. "Ich bin Rin~ Aber du darfst mich Rin-chan nennen." gab sie von sich als sie dann hin und her wackelte und an ihren Haaren rumspielte. "Kuro-kyuuun? Möchtest du mit mir nach oben gehen? Da wären wir alleine. Hihi.." Das Mädchen kicherte verlegen. Kuro schmunzelte. "Hmm.. Rin-chan, wäre dein kleiner Freund da nicht ein wenig traurig wenn ich mit dir nach oben gehe?" Er deutete auf den blonden Jungen der mit einem Glas in der Hand, monoton dreinblickend hinter Rin saß. Sie wandte sich um, dann wieder zurück zu Kuro. "W-Was? Neeiin, Len-kun ist mein Bruder!" Sie legte ihre Hände über's Gesicht als sie etwas rot wurde. Der erwähnte Bruder kam im nächsten Moment zu seiner Schwester rüber und seufzte leise. "Rin, wir haben doch darüber geredet.." Er klopfte ihr leicht auf den Rücken. "Na los, setz dich da rüber.", er sah sie an und deutete auf eine Couch. Das Mädchen nickte verlegen und lief zur Couch hinüber. Len schaute ihr hinterher. "Entschuldige meine Schwester, sie hat die Angewohnheit sich an ältere Typen zu hängen.." Er sah nun sein Gegenüber an, welcher noch Rin beobachtete. Als sein Blick allerdings auf Len's traf, erschrak dieser vor den tiefroten Augen die ihm entgegen blitzten. Als er länger hinsah, faszinierten sie ihn jedoch. Ebenso war Kuro überwältigt. Noch nie hatte er so.. geradezu perfekt blaue Augen gesehen. Einen kurzen Moment, ohne es überhaupt richtig zu realisieren, blickten sich die beiden tief in die Augen. Und bevor einer der beiden reagieren konnte, platzten Miki, Lily und Yuzuki in den Moment hinein. Etwas angetrunken umklammerte Yuzuki liebevoll Kuro's Arm. Lily bemerkte den kleineren Blonden. "Ohh, du hast Len-kun kennengelernt. Hey, Kleiner~" sie tätschelte kurz seinen Kopf und wandte sich dann um zu Kuro. Len völlig ignorierend umschwärmten ihn die drei leicht betrunkenen Mädchen. "Heeey~ Hättest du nicht Lust mit uns dreien ein wenig Spaß zu haben?" grinste Miki und zog etwas an seinem T-Shirt. "Jaa, oben ist ein Schlafzimmer!", warf Yuzuki freudig ein. "Gut, wieso nicht~" lächelte er. Die drei kicherten gleichzeitig und Lily führte alle eine große Treppe hoch und in einen abgelegenen großen Raum. Der zurückgelassene Len starrte noch eine kurze Weile verdutzt vor sich hin und fragte sich nur leise: 'Was zur Hölle war das gerade..?' Inzwischen durfte Kuro vom Bett aus zusehen wie sich vor ihm drei Mädchen gegenseitig auszogen. Als nun alle nur noch ihre Unterwäsche trugen, wandten sie sich wieder Kuro zu. Yuzuki kniete sich neben ihn auf's Bett "Du hast ja noch viel zu viele Kleider an.", sagte sie mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme. "Das sollten wir unbedingt ändern.", sagte Miki und zerrte an seiner Hose. Lily kniete sich auf ihn, zog ihm sein Shirt aus und grinste. Yuzuki streichelte mit ihrer - im Gegensatz zu seiner - kleinen Hand über seine Brust, während Miki nun auch seine Boxershorts auszog. Lily beugte sich zu dem nun komplett nackten Kuro runter und leckte über seine Wange. Inzwischen inspizierte Miki seinen Körper auf's genauste. "Du hattest Recht Lily, wirklich sehr gutaussehend. Und klein ist er auch nicht gerade~" Miki lächelte zufrieden während Yuzuki kichern musste. "War klar, dass dir das gefällt Miki~", sagte Lily sacht. "Und Kuro? Willst du, dass wir ein bisschen mit dir spielen?" Er lachte nur leise. "Ich gehör' ganz euch.." "Super", lachte Miki als sie mit ihrem Finger seinen Schaft entlang strich. "Yuzuki? Du magst mir doch sicher helfen, oder?" "Ehh.. wie denn?", fragte die lilahaarige naiv. "Ungefähr so~" Miki fing an, am Schaft, dann an der Eichel zu lecken. Yuzuki errötete, kicherte kurz etwas und fing dann ebenfalls damit an. "Mmhh.." gab Kuro von sich. Lily sah ihn an und zog kurz darauf ihren Bh aus. Sie beugte sich hinunter, sodass ihre Brust, seine berührte. Sie strich ihre langen blonden Haare hinter ihr Ohr und fing dann an ihn zu küssen. Erst sanft, dann etwas heftiger. Der Blonde erwiderte ihre Küsse und legte seine Hände auf Lily's Hüfte. Während Miki und Yuzuki weiter an Kuro rumleckten, sodass die Zungen der beiden sich ab und an berührten, nahm Lily seine Hand und führte sie zwischen ihre Beine. "Heey, Miki!", sagte Yuzuki leise. Miki sah sie an und wurde zugleich zu ihr herangezogen. Yuzuki flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr. Miki's Reaktion darauf war ein etwas lauteres Kichern. Die beiden zogen sich nun komplett aus und platzierten einander so, dass beide mit ihrem Schritt jeweils den Penis des unten Liegenden berührten und sich ihre Beine überkreuzten. Yuzuki bewegte ihre Hüften leicht auf und ab und die Wangen des lilahaarigen Mädchens wurden rot. "Mhh, mir wird ganz heiß.." Miki lächelte ihr nur verschmitzt entgegen und bewegte sich ebenfalls. Kuro spürte nun auch, wie ihm heißer wurde. Er bewegte die Finger seiner einen Hand langsam hin und her und merkte, wie Lily feuchter wurde. Die beiden Mädchen hinter ihr bewegten sich nach und nach etwas schneller und gaben abwechselnd sanftes Stöhnen von sich. Lily schien dies nicht zu entgehen. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Kuro's Körper und gab ihm einen heftigen Zungenkuss. "Mh~", stieß die Blonde aus während sie in den Kuss vertieft war. Plötzlich hielt sie Kuro's Hand fest, als dieser gerade dabei war sie zu streicheln. Sie zog ihr Höschen runter und positionierte die Hand erneut dorthin, wo sie vorher war. Der Blonde überlegte nicht lange und begann, sie heftiger zu streicheln und dann vorsichtig zwei Finger in sie zu steckten.. Das Mädchen brachte während des Küssens ein leises "Nnnh" hervor. Kuro zog seine Finger zurück, um sie dann erneut ruckartig in ihr zu versenken. Lily unterbrach in dem Moment den Kuss. "Hahh~!", stieß sie aus und krallte sich an ihm fest. Er grinste sie verschmitzt an während sie ihn dezent erschrocken und mit roten Wangen anblickte. "Hehehe, oh, Lily-chan~", bekam sie von Miki zu hören. Lily sah Kuro in die Augen. "Mach schon weiter~" Er lächelte und tat was sie sagte. Über seine Lippen leckend sah er ihr weiterhin in die Augen und bekam sogleich ein seltsam warmes Gefühl in der Brust. Ihre blauen Augen waren zum verlieben schön. Blaue Augen? In Gedanken sah Kuro den blonden Jungen, Len vor sich. Er konnte sich nicht erklären wie er gerade in dem Moment dazu kam an einen Jungen zu denken.. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, schloss kurz seine Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Er versuchte sich auf das Blonde Mädchen vor ihm zu konzentrieren, welches bei dem Gefühl seiner Finger in ihr, immer wieder aufstöhnte. Gleichzeitig merkte er, wie die beiden Anderen ihre Bewegungen immer schneller ausführten und ihn dabei immer mehr stimulierten. Er legte seine freie Hand auf seinen Mund und biss sich leicht in den Finger. Den Anblick des Jungen in seinem Kopf wurde er einfach nicht los. Bevor er sich versah, kam er zum Höhepunkt. "Nnngh...", war alles was er von sich gab, als er seinen Rücken krümmte und sich leicht in die Hand biss. Einen kurzen Moment darauf kam Yuzuki ebenfalls und stöhnte laut auf. Das meiste Sperma des Blonden landete auf Miki und dem lilahaarigen Mädchen. "Ohh, Kuro~" sagte die rothaarige. "Hah.. Schade, er hat nicht allzu lange durchgehalten." fügte sie mit enttäuschtem Unterton hinzu. Yuzuki setzte sich ein Stück nach hinten. Es viel ihr schwer ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken als sie etwas von dem Sperma, was auf ihr gelandet war, von ihrer Brust strich und es dann von ihrem Finger leckte. Miki leckte nun genüsslich den Rest von Kuro, sodass sie nicht bemerkte was hinter ihr passierte, bis sie ein lautes Geräusch vernahm und hochschreckte. Sie wandte sich um und japste plötzlich erschrocken. "Yuzuki!" Die kleinere war vom Bett gefallen und lag nun reglos da. Miki kam sofort zu ihr runter als Lily und Kuro sich ruckartig aufsetzten und zu ihr sahen. "Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Lily erschrocken. "Yuzuki.. Kleines, bist du okay?", Miki hob vorsichtig ihren Kopf an. Die einzige Antwort war ein "Mmn.." Und ein kurzes aufschlagen mit den Augen. Lily krabbelte von Kuro runter und zu den anderen beiden hin, dabei zog sie ihr Höschen wieder an. Sie streichelte Yuzuki über den Kopf. "Wir sollten sie auf's Bett legen." "Ich mach das schon." Kuro, der sich seine Boxershorts wieder übergestreift hatte, hob das leblos wirkende Mädchen hoch und legte sie vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab. "Gebt ihr am besten was zu trinken und.. entschuldigt mich.", er verschwand im Badezimmer, welches direkt an das Zimmer angrenzte. "Wenig getrunken hat sie ja nicht gerade.." "Nein, eigentlich viel zu viel." "Ich wette es lag an deinem seltsamen geheim Drink." "Hey, jetzt gib mir nicht die Schuld!" "Sorry.." "Na ja, wie auch immer. Sie hat 'ne Menge getrunken und das gerade eben war eindeutig zu viel für sie." "Arme kleine Yuzuki-chan~" Miki streichelte sie. Lily seufzte "Und ich wollte noch viel mehr mit Kuro machen.." "Sei nicht so egoistisch! Vielleicht ist sie ernsthaft verletzt." Die beiden diskutierten miteinander während Kuro seine Hände wusch. Er sah in den Spiegel, atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Er hoffte, dass der Kleinen nichts schlimmes passiert war. Dennoch fragte er sich was mit ihm los war. Wieso um alles in der Welt dachte er an diesen blonden Jungen, während er drei heiße Miezen im Bett hatte? Er stand doch überhaupt nicht auf Jungs. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch zuviel Alkohol gehabt, redete er sich ein und beließ es dabei. Gerade wollte er die Tür öffnen als Lily klopfte. "Kuro-kun? Ist alles okay?" Er öffnete die Tür und lächelte sanft. "Jaa, alles super. Ich bin nur ein bisschen erschöpft... Wie geht's Yuzuki?" Die Blonde lächelte ihn ebenfalls verlegen an. "Ehm, ihr geht's gut. Sie hat Wasser getrunken und ist wieder wohl auf, bis auf die Kopfschmerzen." sie kicherte etwas. "Hey, ehm.. Miki und ich werden sie gleich nach Hause bringen. Entschuldige.. Ich dachte eigentlich, wir würden noch weiter machen.. A-Aber wir sollten uns auf jeden Fall wiedersehen." Ein roter Schimmer schmückte ihre Wangen. "Sicher, ja. Ist schon okay. Ich werd' dann auch mal nach Hause gehen." Er griff sich seine Klamotten und zog sie an. "Ich ruf dich an~", rief er Lily hinterher als er schon zur Tür raus war. Das Blonde Mädchen ließ sich neben ihre Freundinnen auf's Bett fallen und seufzte. "Er wird nicht anrufen, oder?" Miki sah zur Tür und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Durch die dunklen Straßen wanderte Kuro nach Hause. Nach diesem interessanten Abend, dachte er sich, wäre es das beste einfach nur noch schlafen zu gehen.


End file.
